


Sacred Ground

by devovere



Series: Raffle drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay's office, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Kathryn Janeway reflects on time spent in Chakotay's office.





	Sacred Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcadia75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/gifts).



> Written to a prompt ("J/C in Chakotay's office") from arcadia75, for a drabble raffle I held to celebrate my hundredth follower on Tumblr. 
> 
> Her prompt led me to research which episodes feature J/C scenes in Chakotay’s office. When I found it was “Tattoo” and “Sacred Ground,” the drabble almost wrote itself.

Ship’s business in my ready room. Dinner in one another’s quarters. Soul matters bring us to your office. 

Here you said youthful bullheadedness drove you from your father. Your tattoo daily tells the tale of your own never-ending journey homeward. 

Here I said my faith was in science, as if charts and records could map every mystery. You listened patiently, then suggested gently that knowing all might disappoint. 

Ironic, that the one realm I'm content to leave unexplored is what lies silent between us two. In any room, in any time, we are … and that's all I need to know. 


End file.
